


Love Of My Life

by HalRose



Series: The Shakarian Project [13]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Horizon (Mass Effect), Love, No Shepard Without Vakarian, Shakarian - Freeform, Shepard needs to calm down, garrus is protective, medigel, mentions of Samantha Traynor, no retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: “I could kiss you right now!” - She’s not supposed to be at work, but Commander Shepard-turned Vakarian is always needed somewhere. Set a few months after ME3 ends, and way after the wedding.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: The Shakarian Project [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876087
Kudos: 12





	Love Of My Life

**Athena**

Work never stops. We had plans to retire, but they never happened. Work never stops when you’re Commander Shepard, now Vakarian.  
I’ve been fighting for the right to have a life with the Turian I love, to have our family, and our son is on the Normandy, waiting for us,

After the death of the Illusive Man, Cerberus went into a power struggle – there were a lot of fights for the top and we thought they would just disappear for good...we were wrong.  
Someone was funding them, but who?  
We’d tried finding out the answer, but we still have no clue.

After the war, we thought that the Batarians would stop travelling around the galaxy and stop shooting, looting and doing what they used to do, because they helped us win the war.  
Now they’ve gone back to their old ways and they took over part of Horizon.

Horizon is meant to have Human colonies., however when we arrived, we couldn’t clear all of the bad guys thanks to the Collectors.  
Some of the colonies have had Humans return to them, but most have been left empty because of what happened with the Collectors and so on.  
So this was the perfect place to set up shop, because nobody would really look here whilst the war was still going on.

Traynor, Samantha Traynor’s family is from Horizon, and so we contacted them to ask what had been going on, and it turned out that the Colonists invited the Batarians to come and stay and then they just… turned on everyone.  
The Batarians wanted to get rid of the Colonists, and the Colonists wanted the Batarians gone.

So, here we are, trying to get rid of the Batarians and find Samantha Traynor and her family.  
Liara is working on protecting the colonists whilst Garrus, Tali and I are working to make our way through to the main base of the Batarians.  
Garrus is wielding a new sniper that I got him for his birthday and I swear that thing is interrupting our love life.

My shield gets destroyed by a few of the Batarians and Garrus yells at me to get into cover.  
From out of nowhere, more reinforcements come and Tali sets up a drone and takes a few out.  
I shoot a few and slam a Batarian into the nearest wall when one gets close, and then the pain sets as I get shot, followed by getting smacked in the face.

“Athena!” Garrus yells over the gunfire.

I fall to my knees and crawl to to cover and discover I don’t have any medi-gel on me, and I curse. I hear Tali call out my name...and then Garrus pulls me into his arms.

“Athena, stay with me. “ He says.

He has medi-gel on him. I know this because I feel the sweet relief of medication as the pain radiating up my side turns to sweet relief, but only for a few moments.

“I could kiss you right now!” I say, elated

“I told you to get into cover.” Garrus reminds me “Do you want our son to be without his mother?”

“You’d drag me out of Hell before that happened.” I grin.

“Well, you are the love of my life.” Garrus replies

We kiss, and Garrus pulls me up as Batarians shoot him and I grab my gun; though the relief is slowly washing over me, I still feel pain and Garrus supports me, swapping to an Assault Rifle. He fires at a few of the Batarians and Tali comes over to check I’m alright.  
Blood is running down my face from my nose.

I order Tali to keep moving ahead and get to my feet as Tali advances and clears out a few Batarians.  
Garrus supports me and we run towards the opening we have.

“I’m alright. I’m alright.” I lie, the pain clearly on my face. 

Out of the corner of my eye, a Batarian on the ground behind us, tries to get up and I turn to shoot him dead as he charges towards Garrus.  
The Batarians are refusing to give up their base.

“Shepard, is everything alright?” Liara asks me over our Omni-Tool communication line.

“I’m fine Liara, keep the colonies safe. If you catch sight of Traynor let me know.” I reply.

I get moving again, out of Garrus’ support, and he gives me this knowing look of ‘be careful’.  
Garrus pulls up a map and sees reinforcements aren’t coming. Liara must be doing something to help us.

We get to the final base of the Batarians – the heart of the colony. Garrus is not far behind me as I charge at the enemy, letting loose a few powers. I’m a soldier, so I let loose a few grenades.

We give the last remaining Batarians a choice – leave peacefully, or die. 

They chose death, 

One Batarian hits me in the face and Garrus catches me as I stumble back, cursing…. And then use my omni-tool to stab the Batarian… ruthlessly. 

I turn to my husband, looking for other Batarians that might be around. There are none.

“We did it.” I say.

“You need to calm down, and we need to get you checked out.” Garrus replies.

I fall into his arms as I trip over my own feet, blood clouding my vision. 

“I haven’t fought like this in forever…” I say, kinda impressed with myself.

“You look like a bloody mess.” Tali and Garrus both respond to me within seconds.

The Medi-Gel clearly isn’t working, so Garrus is determined to get me checked out once the colonists are safe.  
I get back on the Normandy, and the next thing I know Dr Chakwas is looking me over.

Usually, I would be able to handle this sort of stuff fine, as I’ve had worse injuries. But ever since having my son, my body has weakened slightly, and I just need to work to get it back into top shape again.  
I’m actually not even supposed to be working.

“Athena!” Garrus looks at me as Dr Chakwas gives me stronger painkillers, “I told you to be careful.”

“I know, I know.” I sigh “I’ll be more careful. It was kinda fun though…”

“You could have died.” Garrus says dramatically.

“Is somebody concerned?” I grin.

“I’m your husband, I’m always concerned about you. I told you that you should have stayed on the Normandy…”

“And I’m the one that wanted to get down to business… it’s my fault, Garrus.”

“You sound like you’re jealous that Garrus gets to work.” Karin Chakwas chimes in.

“Have you met his new sniper rifle? Garrus practically has another love life!” I protested, giggling.

“I have not.” Garrus denies this, not understanding the joke.

I lie back against the bed in the Med-Bay, thinking about everything that has happened and how we’ve helped Traynor, her family and friends.  
I don’t quite understand how the Batarians would do this after we trusted them and they helped us win the war… but then again, I’m still processing a lot of things.

Karin leaves us alone, and Tali comes in with a small bundle in her arms – mine and Garrus' 6 month old son, Demus, who is more than happy to see his parents.  
Tali passes him to Garrus, who brings him over to me.

“Hi, Demus.” I grin, kissing him.

The loves of my life, my son and my husband are here in front of me. This is what is worth fighting for.  
This is what we wanted when we won the Reaper war.

The galaxy is still healing, but everything we’ve ever done has been worth it.

I take my son into my arms and hold him close, Garrus wrapping his arms around me.  
This is exactly where I want to be.

I’m home.  
I finally have a home. A family to call my own.

And I will never give them up.


End file.
